Fan Request Theater 2: I put a spell on you
by zencando
Summary: Femm Appeal doesn't believe in magic. That does not sit well with Morgana...
1. Chapter 1

Fan Request Theatre 2: Darkwing Duck: I put a spell on you, and now your mine.

I do not own Darkwing Duck. This story is just for fun.

Chapter 1

The Thunderquack landed in the hideout perfectly. Honker had programed auto pilot to land the Thunderquack so it wouldn't crash in the tower. Too much at risk if something went wrong.

"Yep yep yep! Another case completely closed cleverly thanks to Darkwing Duck!"

Launchpad cleared his throat.

"Eh-HMMM!"

"Huh? Oh yes, with the help of his faithful sidekick of course."

From the shadows a sudective voiced called out.

"Hello Dark. I've been expecting you."

Launchpad waved hello and offered a friendly greeting.

"Hiya Morgana! Boy did you miss one exciting case why DW and I-"

Morgana put on a frienly face and said as brightly as she could

"Launchpad-"

Her tone and glare then turned to ice and spoke volumes to Launchpad as she finished what she was saying.

"-your still here. I would like some alone time with my Dark if you don't mind."

"Noooo problemo! Just let me finish the post flight maintenance-Yeowch!"

He was holding his tail feathers as he turned around as saw smoke coming from Morgana's finger. Not wanting to get another zap, Launchpad finally took the hint.

"You know! T-that really can wait till morning! See you later DW! Later Morgana!"

With all distractions between her and the object of her affection taken care of, it was time to help her Dark relax.

With a seductive wave of her arms, her dress was transformed into a sexy lengeri with fishnet stalkings, certain to knock his socks off or any other clothing that stood in her way.

"Well Dark...what do you think?"

She turned to her love to see him at the computer, filling out the log for his latest case. Not even turning to look at her he said absent mindly.

"Hmm? Oh yeah yeah looks great."

Sparks flew from her fingers and she seriously considered roast duck for dinner! To hell with the consequences how dare he ignore her in such a manner! She took a deep breath and counted to ten. Then she walked over to Darkwing and gave him a shoulder massage. She could tell his stress level by the tension in his shoulders. Anything that would distract him from her, alone in the tower, was not your average case. she slid her hands on his neck, ruffling his feathers. right away she could tell his shoulders were tighter than normal.

"Just relax Dark and let me rub your-Err!-Cares!-Err!-AWAY!-GRRR!"

She knew Darkwing was muscular, that was one of the many things that turned her on about him. She had never seen him this tense though. What had happened on this case to make his shoulders rock hard? She was already breathing heavy from just trying to give him a deep shoulder massage.

"Really Dark, what has got you so worked up? At this rate I'll need a jack hammer to get you to relax!"

Still with his eyes on the computer he spoke in a not paying attention at all tone.

"Hmm? Oh yeah yeah looks great."

Morganna's teeth grinded together and her eye's were replaced with balls of flame as her scowl deepened.

"THAT'S-IT!"

That sixth sence one develops for the mood of their lover was screaming in Darkwings ear and sounding every alarm in his head. He seem to notice it. When he looked back, he saw the near demonic state his girlfriend was in and uttered the one word that summed up his perdicament.

"Yipes!"

Lightning flew from her fingers and Darkwing was getting zapped as morganna threw a flurry of cuss words at him.

"You no good son of a bitch!"

ZAP!

"HOW DARE YOU FUCKING IGNORE ME!"

ZAP!

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THIS GODDAMN NIGHT IS?"

ZAP!

"It is the first night in a month we have had time alone and all you want to do is sit infront of the computer?"

ZAP!

ZAP!

ZAP!

"Morganna! Wait I can expl-ehhumina humina hawhoa! That is georgous lengeri Morganna! Whats say we forget the zapping and get back to that shoulder massage?"

He will never know why.

No man ever will.

But at that moment Darkwing pick the absolute worst thing in the world to say to Morgana.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

ZAP!

ZAP!

ZAP!

ZAP!ZAP!

ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!

ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!

ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!

ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!Z

AP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZA

P!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP

!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!

ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!Z

AP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZA

P!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP

!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!

ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!Z

AP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZA

P!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP

!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!

ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!Z

AP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZA

P!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP

!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!

ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!Z

AP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZA

P!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP

!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!

ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!Z

AP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZA

P!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP

!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!

ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!

ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!ZAP!

When the smoke had cleared,

A small pile of black dust spoke.

"Feel better?"

Morganna stood over the pile of ash looking very appologetic.

"Oops! Maybe I over did it?"

"Well, If I could see, I'd have one hell of a view morganna."

Morganna looked down and saw he would be staring at her crotchless panties.

ZAP!

"Pervert!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three.

The next morning Darkwing woke up in the arms of Morgana. Now fully reassembled and as good as new, thanks to a quick spell from Morgana.

"You know the one thing I love about our fights Dark?"

Darkwing leaned in and kissed her beak.

"Whats that darling?"

"The make up sex is always amazing!"

"Last night was no exception huh?"

"You know, we wouldn't have gotten into a fight if you had paid me more attention than your computer!"

"I'm sorry Morganna. But in a way, I was at the computer because of you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well there is this fowl agent, Femm Appeal is her name. She says there is no such thing as magic. If she could meet you, that would just prove her wrong! I would love to wipe that stupid smug smile off her face!"

"Then why don't we go to her hideout and I'll introduce her to magic personally!"

"Thats the problem! She is with Fowl, so her hide out changes, no one really knows where she is! I was using the Computers DNA Diagnostics on a strand of her hair to give me some clues, but you thankfully reminded me that I had other duties to fufill as your lover."

Morgana got up and got dressed.

"Well, Dark I would love to stay but you know I'm more of an evening girl. I'll see you later."

She gave Darkwing a kiss, that involved licking the roof of his beak. She knew this was a sure fire way to get him to loose responce for a few minutes, just long enough for her to sneak by the computer and grab Femm Appeals strand of hair.

"Stress my Dark will you? Well I think its time for you to learn just how real magic is!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Femm Appeal just finished an assignment for FOWL that guaranteed both sides of a 10 year war would not be talking peace for a long time. Which meant her employers continued to make money selling weapons to both sides.

She entered her low rent apartment and decided the first thing to do, was to make sure there was no one in her apartment waiting for her. You could never be too careful when you were a spy.

Satisfied that her apartment had no unexpected visitors, she got undressed and took a shower. Showers had become her favorite thing to do. Not just because they were relaxing, but because they were normal. Everyone took showers. Every other aspect of her life had some spy alliterative motive. When she ate, it was at a restaurant to observe her assignment. If it was a drink, it was to gather information. Even when she took a piss in public, it was usually to follow her assignment and get close to them. Sex was again, just for an assignment. She had almost been given the name preying mantis because of the number of people she had killed once she had sex with them.

It was simply the perfect time to kill a man or woman. They were completely relaxed, exhausted and off guard. Thanks to her life in FOWL, everything that brings most people pleasure became just work. Showers though, just by herself. Those were to get clean, and just relax. A time when she could forget every thing and just be normal.

After leaving the shower, she got dressed in a night gown and reviewed her next case. Kidnap a political leader and have him sign a contract of arms with FOWL. She smiled. Her employers were taking bigger and bigger steps, not afraid of getting their hands dirty. She was to leave first thing in the morning for her new assignment.

First it was bed time. Time to get some peaceful sleep. Well as peaceful as you could get when you had trained your body to awaken at the slightest noise over a certain decibel. Femm Appeal had no way of knowing that her sleep would be anything but peaceful.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5: The wet dream

Femm heard noises. Strange noises she should not have heard in her hotel room. She opened her eyes and found herself in a strange jungle setting. There were coconut trees everywhere and she could hear monkeys and strange birds all around.

She tried to scream but for some reason she just now noticed she had a gag ball in her mouth. Making her quite silent.

"Greeting Femm Appeal. I am Morgana. You are here because I summoned you using magic."

Femm Appeal struggled against what she found to be chains holding her in a stretched X position on a marble table in this jungle setting. Wearing little more than a flimsy leopard spotted loin cloth, she wanted to tell her capture to fuck off but the more she struggled the more Morgana laughed.

"HA HA! My dear, there is no need to struggle so much. The spell that transported you here also, links us both mind and body."

Closing her mouth so Femm would understand, Morgana merely thought the saying and Femm heard her loud in her head, as though she had ear phones on.

"You see? You can hear me and I can hear your thoughts. So hear this. You'll receive 3 lessons from me, and then you shall forever be my sex bitch. If you do well enough, I'll give you a reward. This will be lesson one. What do you think of that my little table slut?"

With as much hate as she could muster Femm Appeal screamed in her mind.

"Get me the fuck off of this table you god damn cunt!"

Morgana reached up and pinched one of her own nipples.

Though Femm Appeal was a good 5 meters away from Morgana she had felt it as if she herself had been pinched.

"Ouch! " Is what Femm thought. She could also feel an excitement that she knew wasn't hers but she could feel it, as if it was her own.

Wh-what the fuck was that?"

Morgana smiled in such a way Femm was reminded that her captor, was once a villain.

"Did I forget to mention that the spell that links our thoughts also links our feelings, pains, fears and pleasures?"

"What do you mean? It links what we are feeling and thinking?"

"You catch on quick, so if I do this..."

Morgana licked her finger and sucked on it for a few seconds.

"You'll taste my finger."

To Femms surprise she could taste and feel Morganas finger in her own mouth.

And when I do this...

Morgana then took her hand and ran it up her own leg and began to finger herself infront of Femm.

"You'll feel the pleasure I bring myself."

Femm could indeed feel the pleasure that Morgana was giving herself. She was far too upset to enjoy it.

Morgana smiled as she withdrew her finger and licked her juices off of it.

"Hmm. Do you like the taste of my pussy Femm?"

Still very pissed off Femm fought back as much as she could.

"Gee, how about you slit your fucking wrist and drink your own blood and let me feel you die! Then maybe I could get off!"

Morgana frowned.

"That was the wrong thing to say, my slave."

Morgana wiggled her fingers and a dildo appeared floating between Femms stretched out legs.

"Wh-what are you going to do with that?"

Saying nothing, Morgana flicked her wrist and the dildo drove right into Femm's pussy. It seemed larger than any normal sized dick she had ever had, and she was in pain. She could also feel her pussy stretch to accommodate its unusually size.

"Magic has its advantages my dear! This dildo would normally tear your apart, Magic though is letting you stretch to savor the size."

Morgana could feel Femm getting wet, but much more of a physical stimulus than a sexual pleasure response.

Morgana could still feel Femm resisting

"Fuck you bitch! I won't enjoy this no matter what tricks you play!"

Morgana became determined to prove her wrong.

Oh we will see about that!

The floating dildo removed it self from Femm's pussy. Much to her relief.

She was in for a big surprise when it flew straight into her ass, and began to relentlessly poud her.

Morgana could instantly feel the difference. There was no more fighting, on Femm's part. She could feel the please this was bringing her.

"Oh I see...you like to take it in the ass like a little whore don't you Femm?"

"Yes! Oh yes, Morgana!"

"Do you believe in magic now?'

"Make me cum and I'll believe in anything you say! OH YES!"

Femm found her pussy constricting and pulsing from a massive orgasm that just wouldn't stop. She moaned in pleasure for the first minute. Then the orgasm intensified and she found herself screaming with pleasure.

"YES! YES! UGGNNN!"

After 10 minutes of orgasms Femm was Morgana's sex bitch. Morgana knew this, but was ready to let her know this was only the beginning.

"You have done well Femm. The time has come though for you to return to your mortal world and end this dream of pleasure. Your lessons will continue tomorrow night."

Once Morgana had said that, she drifted away like the last bit of smoke from a fire being put out, and Femm opened her eyes as she woke up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Femm Appeal, felt exhausted, she was trained to go for days without sleep, that wasn't the issue. She was exhausted physically from her dream last night. Her pussy ached and was bruised from the pounding it had taken in that dream. If that's what it was.

"I've never had a dream were bruises appeared after the dream."

The dildo she had found in her bed was proof something had happened but she didn't know what. Her next assignment was to take place next week. She was to take some time to rest after her last mission. Nothing worst than a sloppy agent.

She decided it was time to get to he bottom of this dream nonsense once and for all.

She closed her eyes and began to feel her self drift to sleep.

Femm is asleep

Morgana has her tied down again,

Morgana: Tonight you learn humility my slut! Tonight we revisit your first sexual encounter.

Morgana hadn't bargained for this. 20 faceless giants appeared

Femm struggled against her bonds, and even through the gag mouth Morgana could hear her terrified screams. The magic that made morgana feel what Femm was feeling, backfired as Morgana felt the fear that those faceless giants represented. Femm turned her head towards Morganna and she saw the terror in Femm's eyes, she heard her begging in her mind.

"Please! Don't let this happen! Not again! PLEASE!"

These 20 faceless giants represented the helplessness she felt when they...

"Oh my god..." Morganna knew why they were giants. To Femm, they had been locked away. Deep deep away in her subconscious, since she was younger. To her, they were still as huge as they were the day they raped her.

Morgana waved her hand and revealed a mirror. She then waved another hand and Fem was naked standing in front of the mirror, only she didn't she her self as she a grown up in the mirror. She saw her self as that little child calling for help the day they raped her. Femms Anger rose as the giants drew closer.

When she looked down at her grown up body, she was now dressed as Femm Appeal. Agent of Fowl.

Femm reached into the mirror, and pulled her younger self out. She doesn't know why she did it, or why it worked. All she knew is what she had to do.

"Listen to me Natasha!" She held her younger self close. as she whispered in her ear.

"I will protect you!" She had Natasha get behind her and then cracked her knuckles. It was time to get to work.

They were still giants. There were still 20 of them.

Femm didn't care. She was angry, she was pissed, and she had been given a once in a lifetime opportunity for revenge. She smiled as she charged the first giant.

Morgana could feel the enjoyment Femm Appeal was getting from inflicting damage on her giant attackers. She was surprised, that ever time Femm heard a bone snap, she became more and more wet. When Femm snapped one of the giants necks, Morgana was overcome by an orgasm. When it had subsided she realized what was happening.

"Femm...she...she gets off on it! The violence...the killing! She literally gets off on killing people!"

The thought terrified her and some what excited her at the same time.

When the last of the 20 giants fell before Femm Appeals wrath, she walked over to her younger self and hugged her.

"You'll never have to worry about those bad men ever again. I promise."

Her younger self faded away as tears rolled down Femm's face.

Morgana walked up behind Femm and spoke to her in tone that seemed cold, distant.

"I was unaware of how young you were the first time."

A furious Femm, through gritted teeth addressed Morgana.

"That's it? That is all you have to say? I am going fucking kill you bitch!"

Femm Attacked her but quickly found her self frozen and unable to move.

Morgana was silent. She floated over to Femm and slapped her.

"That was for attacking your master, slut!"

Morgana then kissed her frozen prisoner, and all anger melted away from Femm. It was all replaced with passion and desire to cum, and to make her master cum.

When the kiss broke Morgana addressed her in a much more seductive tone.

"You have passed your second test. Now it is time to prove your self worthy of being my sex bitch."

With those words spoken Morgana again, faded away as if she were smoke.

Once again Femm awoke.

This time Morgana was in front of her bed naked. A whip in one hand, and handcuffs in the other. She smiled as she addressed Femm.

"Ready for the final test slut?"


End file.
